


i count seconds

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [18]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Lent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year Taemin and Jongin failed at giving up sex for Lent, and the year they succeeded… though their greatest test proves to be Easter Sunday. (Frat AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i count seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hushboys (taemin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/gifts).



> Written for E for Christmas, and finished & posted for Kai's birthday. (Yeah, I'm trying to post fics for some idols' birthdays this year. We'll see how it goes.) Thank you to S & E for betaing!  
> (P.S. Sorry God, ilu.)
> 
> Frat AU Master posts: [Chronological order](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/9888.html) and [organized by storyline](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/17207.html)

2013

Taemin and Jongin spend the week leading up to Lent having as much sex as they can. Since they’ll be giving up having any at all for forty days, they’ve agreed that they need to get as much in as they can beforehand.

“There,” Taemin says breathlessly seconds before midnight, rolling off Jongin and flopping onto the mattress. “That should hold us for a few days.”

The one good thing about this, Jongin thinks wryly as he drifts off, is at least he’ll catch up on his sleep. 

They make it through the morning of Ash Wednesday just fine. Jongin automatically reaches for Taemin when he wakes up, but Taemin is coherent enough to pull away. Within a few minutes they’re too busy rushing around to get ready for the special church service to think about fooling around, anyway.

“Forty days is a long time,” Jongin remarks as they reenter their room after church.

“We can do it,” Taemin says confidently. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jongin shrugs out of his coat and sets it aside, leaving him in a black button-down and trousers. He ducks his head for a better look as he starts unbuttoning his shirt, only to look back up again when Taemin makes a quiet noise. Taemin’s staring, he discovers, the dark, focused look in his eyes one Jongin recognizes all too well. 

Jongin licks his lips. “Forty days,” he forces himself to say.

“We can still kiss,” Taemin points out, but quietly, his gaze shifting to Jongin’s mouth. “We’ll be fine.”

“Right,” Jongin manages, and when Taemin reaches for him Jongin pulls him in close, the kiss heated and intense, Jongin’s hand tangling in Taemin’s hair. 

When they finally break away from each other they just stare at each other for a few seconds, both of them already gasping for breath. Bad idea, Jongin knows, everything about this is a bad idea, but like always the only thing that matters is _Taemin_.

Taemin, meanwhile, glances skyward. “Sorry, God,” he says, then promptly tackles Jongin onto the bed, Jongin immediately fumbling at the buttons of Taemin’s shirt as he pulls him down on top of him.

 

 

 

 

2014

But Jongin and Taemin are too stubborn to leave it at one failed attempt. They both agree that they’ll try again—and succeed, this time—this year. 

Taemin being Taemin, three weeks before Ash Wednesday he decides to take the whole thing to another level.

“What if,” Taemin says, that unholy light Jongin has long since learned to recognize in his eyes, “we don’t get off at all until Easter?”

“Jesus doesn’t _hate_ us,” Jongin protests.

“He died on the cross for you, Jongin,” Taemin intones. “You can’t keep your hand off your dick for forty days for Him?”

Jongin sighs.

 

 

 

 

Since they’ve had a whole year to plan how to avoid potential pitfalls, their second attempt goes much more smoothly. They never take just one car somewhere, and they sleep in different rooms for the first time since Jongin started at Cartwright. Jongin’s slept alone whenever he’s home for breaks, of course, so their routine of staying on their phones until one of them falls asleep has never quite been able to grow dust, but Jongin had never expected to need it at Cartwright.

Holding out on jerking off is a whole other level of challenging, especially once Taemin starts ending their phone calls with enough dirty talk that Wonshik threatens more than once to renege on his and Jongin’s temporary room switch, but Jongin even survives that. 

“And you didn’t cheat?” Taemin asks as they compare notes over the phone the night before Easter.

“No,” Jongin says, but feels compelled to add, “but I had dreams about you…”

Taemin laughs. “Me, too,” he assures him. “Those don’t count.”

“Okay, good,” Jongin says quickly.

 

 

 

 

When Jongin wakes up the next morning, his phone by his ear as usual, it takes a few seconds to figure out why there’s anticipation coursing through his veins. But then the fog of sleep clears and he remembers.

It’s Sunday.

_Easter_ Sunday.

It is finished.

“Thank God,” he says fervently, earning an inquisitive bark from Monggu.

Jongin stops checking his phone after Taemin’s first few texts. He already feels guilty enough about the nonstop stream of fantasies he’s conjuring up on Easter—he doesn’t need to read about Taemin’s, too, or look at the ‘helpful’ visual aids Taemin keeps sending with them.

Church is another test of his willpower. Easter services are always longer than usual services, and the church is more crowded than usual, which means Taemin and Jongin have to sit pressed close together, rendering Jongin hyperaware of Taemin the entire time. Having him so close when Jongin can’t so much as touch his hand without being side-eyed by at least three family members is its very own special hell.

The service finally ends, but that proves to be only the first of the day’s hurdles. Jongin’s mother catches them trying to slip out of church afterwards. 

“Where are you going?” she asks, her eyes sharp as she looks from one of them to the other.

Jongin looks quickly at Taemin, then back at her. “We were going to go ahead and leave for school-” he says.

“And miss lunch with the Jungs?”

Jongin groans silently. He’d forgotten about the traditional Easter lunch with a few of the other families from church. “We were just-”

“Coming to lunch,” Jongin’s mother says firmly. “Both of you. Right, Taemin?”

“Right,” Taemin says quickly.

Satisfied, she goes to track down the rest of Jongin’s family. 

Jongin catches Taemin eyeing the now-empty altar servers’ changing room longingly and elbows him. “We promised God we wouldn’t do that again, remember?”

“But-”

“ _No_.”

 

 

 

 

Like always, the Easter lunch lasts for hours, although this time it seems like days. There’s nowhere Jongin and Taemin can sneak off to (though they wouldn’t if they could—even Taemin isn’t brazen enough to risk getting caught by this many church members).

It’s late afternoon before they bid farewell to their family members and pile into Taemin’s car. Jongin grips Taemin’s hand when it descends to his thigh. “Just drive,” he says through gritted teeth. “I don’t want to have to wait _longer_ because you get in a wreck.”

Taemin laughs at him, though he’s not laughing when they merge onto the highway and end up sitting in traffic within ten minutes.

Jongin sighs in frustration, thumping his head back against the headrest. “I can’t believe this,” he says, defeated.

“Well, I mean, as long as we’re here…” Taemin begins, unfastening his seatbelt.

“Taemin, look out your window,” Jongin tells him heavily.

Taemin looks and sees the little girl at the passenger window of the minivan next to them looking back at them curiously. She smiles and waves, dimples flashing in her cheeks, and he laughs shortly but waves back. “Told you we should’ve gone for tinted windows,” he tells Jongin, who sighs again. Taemin’s quiet for a beat, then adds, “When we get there, the first thing I’m gonna do-”

“Nope,” Jongin says immediately, because the last thing he can handle right now is even more of Taemin’s narrated fantasies, and Taemin laughs but subsides.

 

 

 

 

Being late getting back means they face one last hurdle—finding parking. By the time they find a space (in the lot furthest from Kappa Tau, of course—Jongin _knew_ God would strike back for all that fantasizing during church) they don’t even have the patience to grab their luggage from the trunk. They just speedwalk right to the house. Even Taemin is too intent now to have anything to say, his hand gripping Jongin’s tightly.

“Hey-” Chanyeol begins cheerfully as they burst through the front door.

“Later,” Jongin says tersely as they shoulder past him, his startled laugh echoing after them. 

They keep right on going, taking the stairs two and three at a time. Taemin’s hands fumble with the keys—maybe because Jongin’s are already slipping under his shirt—but then all at once they’re spilling into the room, only remembering to close the door because Taemin pushes Jongin back against it.

It’s a close call, but Taemin gets Jongin’s pants undone first and immediately drops to his knees. Jongin groans, his head dropping back against the door. His hands move on autopilot, tangling in Taemin’s hair the way they have for years now; the way Taemin likes it best.

Jongin enjoys it for a minute or two, then tugs Taemin away. “I need _you_ -” he insists. Taemin is immediately back on his feet in one fluid motion, his mouth reclaiming Jongin’s as they stumble back to the bed.

Lube and a strip of condoms are sitting prominently on Taemin’s pillow. Jongin bursts out laughing at the sight.

“I wasn’t taking any chances,” Taemin says with a grin, though his foresight it doesn’t save them from the inevitable thirty second hunt when they accidentally knock it all off the bed.

The beds have been pulled apart while Wonshik’s stayed here, but Jongin and Taemin have fucked on twin beds enough times that Jongin’s body automatically compensates for the lack of space; he knows to wait until Taemin’s at the center of the bed before letting him pull him down, bracing one hand next to Taemin’s head and stroking the other along Taemin’s body, eagerly relearning him with his touch. They haven’t kept their hands off each other completely, of course, but knowing there aren’t any limits anymore is heady.

“What if we forgot how to do this?” Taemin teases between kisses. “Like what if we’re so out of practice-”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Jongin interrupts him, looking heavenward warily.

Taemin’s still laughing as he slips his first finger into Jongin, though he’s long since stopped by the time they work their way up to three. He’s more careful with Jongin than usual, but Jongin doesn’t mind. 

By the time Taemin’s finally inside him again, it’s a miracle Jongin doesn’t lose it then and there.

_Finally_ , is all Jongin can think, the word echoing over and over again with every snap of Taemin’s hips, every drop of his own, every desperate kiss, _finallyfinallyfinally_ …

 

 

 

 

“We should do this again before we get married,” Taemin pants into Jongin’s collarbone afterward.

Jongin tightens his arms around him, his chest glowing with the familiar warmth he always feels when he thinks about his future with Taemin. “For that long, though?” he asks after a moment.

“Maybe just a week,” Taemin quickly amends.

There’s a knock on the door. “You guys can’t stay in there for forty more days, you know,” Wonshik calls. “You’ll fail out of school.” There’s a pause. “And you’ll probably die of dehydration,” he adds as an afterthought.

“Speaking of, we need more water-” Taemin begins, smile wide with mischief.

“Get it yourself!” Wonshik tells him, and Taemin and Jongin both burst out laughing.

Jongin leans his head against Taemin’s. It had been worth doing, and the reunion sex had been amazing, and he’s more than willing to do a shorter version before their wedding… but he’s never going to give this, or anything with Taemin, up for Lent again. He sends up a quick mental apology for the thought, but can’t bring himself to take it back. Some sacrifices are too much to make.


End file.
